infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Chifuyu Orimura/Relationships
All the relationships of Chifuyu Orimura. Family Ichika Orimura Ichika is Chifuyu's younger brother who she looked after and raised by herself after their parents abandoned them and during Chifuyu's retirement. Although Chifuyu's tough most of the time towards her brother due to her personality and professionalism, she deeply loves and cares for Ichika as she sees him as her only family. When she's at home, she acts far more causal than she does at school. Chifuyu was also the one who enrolled Ichika to the IS Academy to keep him safe from other countries and corporations that wanted to recruit/scout him. To help her relax, she also has him massage her back once a day. Chifuyu herself admits to Maya that she would feel troubled if Ichika gets a girlfriend. Her statement, made after downing a few beers, of not handing Ichika over to any of them and for the five girls to 'get to her level' has been interpreted as 'unofficially' declaring herself a rival. Strangely, she often told Ichika he should get himself a girlfriend and would question him about why he doesn't enjoy doing the things most guys would (such as doing the IS Academy physical). While she admits she doesn't understand why, Chifuyu is aware that girls tend to fall for her younger brother even though he doesn't try. Also, Chifuyu is shown to worry for her brother a lot, such as when he fought Madoka Orimura and after he was fatally stabbed by her. When Yamada informs her of them having lost any signal or contact with Byakushiki, she is heavily shocked. In addition, when he was captured during the 2nd Mondo Grosso, she went out on her way to save her brother, forfeiting the match in the process. This shows that she treasures her brother and values him more than anything. Nonetheless, she does keep a lot of secrets from him. Ichika's importance to her is further shown after he was killed by the Excalibur; she was both extremely saddened by his death and full of murderous rage towards Tabane, who was the cause of the Excalibur going out of control in the first place. Tabane noticed that his death broke Chifuyu, thus she tried to focus on the mission to avoid anymore of her students dying. She was also just as relieved as everyone else when he was revivedLN Volume 11 Ch 4. Madoka Orimura Madoka is the younger sister of Chifuyu and twin sister of Ichika. The relationship between the two is unknown, but she becomes aware that Madoka is working for Phantom Task by volume 11. Unknown Parents Not much is known yet, but Chifuyu is very touchy about that matter, as Ichika was quite hesitant to even mention it when he was thinking about Madoka Orimura. Colleagues/Friends Maya Yamada Her assistant homeroom teacher. Chifuyu holds a mutual respect towards Maya, complimenting the latter's skilled abilities at using the IS. She sometimes calls her Yamada-kun. However, there are times when Maya's teasing about Chifuyu's feelings of Ichika backfires when Chifuyu gives certain "suggestions" of corrective physical activity to make her apologize profusely. During times of crisis, Chifuyu and Maya can display impressive teamworkLN Volume 8 Ch 2 and OVA World Purge Even outside of work, Chifuyu can usually be seen with Maya, sometimes going out to drink together. Considering Chifuyu and Maya are Japan's former IS Representative Cadet and Candidate respectfully, it's possible they worked together before becoming teachers at IS Academy. While Chifuyu doesn't like it when Maya teases her when it comes to her younger brother, she doesn't mind talking to Maya about it sometimes. Tabane Shinonono A close friend of hers. They both met each other in elementary school, and after that, they were always in the same school and same class (thanks to Tabane making it so)LN Volume 2 Epilogue. Not much is known of their relationship yet, but they do sometimes contact each other secretly to exchange IS information, such as about Laura's VT system. She is a huge contrast to Tabane, who is extremely hyperactive and cheerful. Despite Chifuyu's constant complaining on Tabane's childish behavior, Chifuyu is the only person in the world to truly understand Tabane, thus resulting in their close relationship. She, at the least, seems to be aware about of what Tabane has done and can tell when she's behind something, but hasn't told anybody about them. Chifuyu's tolerance for Tabane's actions was used up after the Excalibur end up killing Ichika, with Tabane seeing it as a necessary sacrifice to get Chifuyu back in actionLN Volume 11 Ch 4. Students Chifuyu does hold her students in a close and high regard personally, although she is upset at the fact that her students may one day take Ichika away from her, even stating that they will have to go through her to get him. While all of her students respect and admire Chifuyu, they still fear her wrath. After she declared to the main girls she wouldn't let them have Ichika, they started seeing her as a rival and are extremely envious of the better treatment she receives from IchikaLN Volume 4 Ch 4. Houki Shinonono The younger sister of her close friend, Tabane, and the 1st childhood friend of her younger brother, Chifuyu shares an intimate sister like relationship with Houki, both being serious young women who are more alike than their respective siblings. Despite this, Houki also questions Chifuyu's relationship with Ichika and began seeing her as a rival for his heart. When Houki first receives the Akatsubaki from Tabane, Chifuyu shows an uneasy expression and later warns Ichika that Houki might cause a problem in her excited state (which did happen). Lingyin Huang The 2nd childhood friend of her younger brother, Chifuyu seems to be on bad terms with her, hitting her head when Lingyin first appeared in Ichika's class. In truth, she sees her as being annoying. She admits she always thought Lingyin would attack her someday. Like the other girls, Lingyin started seeing Chifuyu as a rival due to how close she is to Ichika. Lingyin is wary of being around Chifuyu when she's drinking, having experienced firsthand how much of a hot mess she becomes. Laura Bodewig A student that Chifuyu had trained during her time in Germany. She initially took a liking to Laura as she was emotionally scarred due to her spending all her upbringing in the military and suffered initial setbacks in training after the eye modification. This causes Laura to hold Chifuyu in high regard, like an object of worship. Having trained Laura before, Chifuyu knows what the young girl has gone through and would like to see her open up and become a more normal girl. She seems to find some amusement from seeing how different Laura has become (in volume 5, Chifuyu bursts out in laughter when she hears that Laura has suggested a maid cafe and when she saw Laura in a maid outfit). She herself seems to encourage the relationship between her and Ichika, even directly questioning Ichika about his feelings for Laura. Laura also questions her relationship with her younger brother and feels jealous when Ichika gives Chifuyu better treatment than her. Outside of work, Chifuyu doesn't mind being more causal around Laura, even treating her like a little sister and teasing her about her feelings for her younger brother. Charlotte Dunois The IS Representative Candidate of France and a student in Class One. Although she respects her, Charlotte also acknowledges Chifuyu as an official rival for Ichika's heart (although Ichika misinterpreted Charlotte's words as anxiety for their volleyball match), after seeing Ichika's reaction to Chifuyu's swimsuit, which Charlotte angrily points out, stating that "he didn't look at the girls like that when they showed him their swimsuits," then asking Ichika if "Orimura-sensei was his type," to which Ichika quickly denies while still blushing. Charlotte was also bothered when Ichika was princess carrying Chifuyu after their plane was shot down by Rogna, being jealous by how much she was clinging to him. Chifuyu seem to understand Charlotte's strained relationship with her father and offered moral support by having Laura travel with her when they had to stop in FranceLN Volume 11 Ch 2. Cecilia Alcott The IS representative candidate of England. Chifuyu doesn't interact a lot with her, but she did use her as the first opponent for Ichika's debut battle and also as a demonstrator for the basic techniques of IS use. At the sea house inn, Chifuyu teased Cecilia when she was getting a massage from Ichika about the underwear she was wearing. After this event, Cecilia started wondering about Chifuyu and Ichika's relationship and sees her as rival for his heart. Tatenashi Sarashiki The Student Council President and the IS representative Cadet of Russia. Like everyone else, Tatenashi respects Chifuyu and is aware of how strict she is. Chifuyu is shown to respect Tatenashi's combat abilities as well and would even entrust her with more difficult task compared to the other students, such as confronting the squad of American soldiers in volume 8. However, Tatenashi couldn't hide her newfound feelings for Ichika from Chifuyu. Others Natasha Fairs The pilot of the Silver Gospel. They both met at the end of Volume 3 and discussed the Silver Gospel incident, having known each other prior. They aren't on the best of terms, as Chifuyu gave her an indirect warning in regards to the Silver Gospel incident, as it had caused injuries to Ichika. Alicia Jiosestaf The second Brunhilde. Alicia is Chifuyu's IS rival and she does hold a level of respect for her. Alicia didn't wish to be called the Mondo Grosso champion because she didn't get to fight Chifuyu in the final match, showing how much she respects Chifuyu. In order to have her match with Chifuyu, Alicia is willing to go as far as to join Phantom Task if it means she can fight her againLN Volume 10 Ch 4, thus she won't accept any mission that doesn't involve ChifuyuLN Volume 10 Epilogue. Leader (Karen Calleria) The captain of the Unnamed covert team. After the second Golem attack, the Americans sent a covert squad to steal the unmanned IS's that still had their cores and the Byakushiki at the same time Chloe Chronicle had hacked the IS Academy systems. However, Chifuyu and Maya dealt with the Leader, with Chifuyu luring her into a trap so Maya could overwhelm and finish her. But rather than kill the Leader or using her a hostage, Chifuyu chose to let her leave, knowing their were more disadvantages doing so. Completely surprised, Leader tried to argue, but had her objection dismissed. After that, the Leader becomes loyal to Chifuyu and would aid her when requested. Deciding she needed a name, Chifuyu began calling her Karen Calleria. References Category:Relationships